Cousin to Cousin
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Hiccup is worried, and Snotlout has a little talk with him about it. (One-shot) (Hurt/Comfort without the Hurt) Post HTTYD2.


**This is just a little drabbly idea I got a while back...not so sure where it came from. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

Hiccup paced back and forth in front of the healer's house worriedly, wringing his hands together as he went. He kept telling himself over and over and over again that it would be alright, and that she would be fine, but his mind kept begging to differ.

"If you want to pace, then you can do it near the waterfront," a familiar voice said from behind him. Hiccup turned around as his cousin approached him. Strange. Snotlout was the last person Hiccup was expecting to see. "We need to dig a ditch from there leading to the well anyways," Snotlout finished.

"Hey, Snotlout," Hiccup greeted, just before he went back to pacing. Snotlout watched him with a mix of confusion and pity.

"Does the pacing..._help_?" Snotlout asked at length.

Hiccup turned around long enough to look at him. "Yeah, the pacing helps," he said flatly.

Snotlout shook his head. "It doesn't, actually," he said. "I've tried it. Wouldn't advise it. Makes you dizzy more than reassured."

Hiccup stopped. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Snotlout shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "Suppose I just wanted to have a little talk with my baby cousin?"

"Snotlout," Hiccup groaned, "I'm older than you."

"Doesn't matter," Snotlout said. "You'll always be younger than me in my mind."

"Duly noted," Hiccup muttered. "Lots of things happen in your mind. Lots of stupid things-"

"That is _beside _the point," Snotlout said.

"Then what _is _your point?" Hiccup asked.

"I am getting to that," Snotlout said. He motioned to the porch, and then sat down, gesturing for Hiccup to do the same. Hiccup rolled his eyes, yet complied, plunkering down next to his cousin.

"So, you're worried," Snotlout said.

"Yep," Hiccup said. "Already established that much. Next question."

"What are you worried about?" Snotlout asked. "You and I both know she'll be fine. She's strong."

"Yeah," Hiccup said, rubbing the shoulder Astrid was constantly bruising by her punches absently. "She makes sure I don't forget that." He sighed, folding his hands loosely. "Still, though..."

"I get it," Snotlout said. "I get that you're worried. But honestly, I think you worry too much about stuff sometimes."

"Oh, do I?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout nodded. "And just what are those things that I worry about?"

"Well," Snotlout said, "you're constantly worried about the academy falling to pieces, you're not confident with your status as Chief, you're constantly watching the new trainees with their dragons, you're always asking questions, making sure we're alright-"

"Well, yes," Hiccup said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Snotlout said. "I just think sometimes, you put yourself down over nothing."

"I don't understand what that means-"

"Just...hear me out, alright?"

"Well, I'm listening."

"You get so worried about something happening that you often times put yourself down," Snotlout said. "You think you're not doing enough."

"It's true, isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

"Not even close," Snotlout answered. "You know, I think you do great as Chief. I know it's not the easiest job...after all, Stoick was my uncle. I knew him, just as you did. You and I both know how hard it was even for _him_, and for you to pick up the pieces he left behind, well...I admire that, Hiccup. You're doing a great job."

"Snotlout," Hiccup said, turning to stare his cousin in the eyes. Instead of what Snotlout expected to see, Hiccup looked terrified. "A-are you dying?" he asked.

"What? No!" Snotlout said. "No I'm not _dying!_"

"But you just-"

"I know, I just complimented you!" Snotlout said. "And I know, I never do that, but yes, I said it, and I'm _not _dying. You're doing a great job as Chief, I admire your efforts, and really don't think you should put yourself down or get worried about it anymore. So, there. I know it sounds strange, coming from me-"

"No, actually...it's fine," Hiccup said. "Thanks, Snotlout. I really don't know what to say."

"That's cool," Snotlout said. "Just...do me a favor, Hiccup."

"Yeah?"

"Well...don't tell anyone else I said that."

Hiccup nodded. He looked over his shoulder at the door of the healer's house. "It's been hours now," he said.

"Yeah, I guess it has," Snotlout said. "When-"

The door opening cut Snotlout off. The healer stepped out of the door as Hiccup and Snotlout shot to their feet, looking at her expectantly.

"Well?" Hiccup asked.

The healer smiled. "It's a boy," she said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Ending it here now...yeah, short one-shot, sorry. I normally don't do things this short, but there really wasn't much else for me to do… **

**In case I didn't make it obvious: Hiccup and Astrid are married. Astrid was in childbirth. Hiccup was worried about her (obviously!). So, just to clarify that much, in case I didn't make it clear. :) **

**So, honestly, I think Snotlout cares, even though he never acts like it. I mean, just take the battle with the Red Death for instance. When they all thought Hiccup died, you can see Snotlout crying, and then when they learned he was alive, Snotlout was wiping tears off his face. **

**Yeah, Snotlout has a soft spot. He just hides it behind ignorance, crazy schemes, rude comments, and stupidity. :) **

**Until next story! :) **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
